


The Right Thing

by Arbryna



Category: D.E.B.S. (2004)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Early Work, F/F, Mild Language, One-Sided Relationship, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbryna/pseuds/Arbryna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doing the right thing isn't always easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Thing

"And, Amy!"

You can feel the words bubbling up inside of you, taste them as they press against your lips, straining to get out. It would be all to easy to say them.

You've been in love with her for nearly four years, since you walked into your dorm room to find her lying on the top bunk - _your_ bunk. You still remember how the scent of her shampoo lingered on the pillow after you put the rookie in her place.

But that was a long time ago, and you've long accepted that it could never happen. Amy is (well, was) straight, and she's always thought that you are, too. Ever since that night a week ago, when you walked in on her and that...criminal, that shameless thief and terrorist- since then, you've wondered what would have happened if you'd taken more initiative. You're always the aggressive one, taking charge and leading the way into certain danger. But danger you can deal with- as long as it doesn't involve getting your heart broken.

Most of the girls probably just think you haven't had a serious boyfriend because you're so driven, so focused on being the best DEB you can be, that you just haven't had time. It would have just made things weird to tell them. But now she's walking away from you, running off to become one of America's Most Wanted, and you're _thisclose_ to telling her that you want her, too.

It could work, or so you imagine for a split second. You'll tell her, and she'll smile like Lucy could never make her smile, and she'll tell you how she always knew she loved you, she just didn't know how much. She'll bite her lip, and duck her head down, and you'll finally be able to find out what she tastes like. She'll be with you, and stay on the _right_ side of the law, and forget all about Lucy Diamond.

But she's looking at you with those beautiful eyes, and you've never seen her glow like this before. She's happy, truly honestly happy, and if you're honest with yourself, you know you could never make her that happy. Not because of any shortcoming on your part - you _know_ you'd be better for her than that second-rate wannabe criminal trash - but because of a simple, immutable fact. Amy loves Lucy. And because you love Amy so much, you can't bring yourself to screw it up. So even though this may be the last time you ever see her, and you'll probably never get another chance to tell her how you feel, you know there's really no choice at all.

"Be careful."

Her smile is proof enough that you did the right thing.

_end._


End file.
